Closer to the edge
by Kristen.Palmer
Summary: Bella tiene un profesor que le vuelve loca. La última clase del día es con él. Él, disgustado por su comportamiento, la castiga para darle lecciones. Ser la 'Zorra' del profesor Edward 'Fóllame' Cullen puede ser uno de los requisitos que manda.Polla-ward.
1. Chapter 1

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de _Stephenie Meyer._ Yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Nombre del Fic: **Closer to the edge.

**Nombre del Autor/es: **.

**Número de Palabras: **8.190.

**Advertencias: **Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

**Tipo de Edward: **Domward, Possesiveward.

**Nota de autor: **recomiendo la canción '_Closer to the edge_' de _'30 Seconds to Mars'_. Puede que lo vayáis entendiendo conforme avance la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por dedicar tu tiempo leyéndome! :)

* * *

><p>La alarma de mi móvil sonó, despertándome y haciendo que la apagara con fuerza por la rabia de haberme traído de vuelta al mundo real. Ahí llegó mi primer pensamiento de la mañana.<p>

_Verdad general:_ _todo el mundo odia los lunes._

Es algo incontrolable, innato. Es la vuelta a la rutina, al instituto, y por tanto, a madrugar de nuevo. Eso es lo que peor se lleva. Al menos, lo que más difícil se me hace a mí.

Yo no soy inmune a esa verdad, y creo que nadie lo es. De hecho, creo que para mí es la verdad absoluta.

Al menos, hasta que llegó mi profesor de lengua. Ahí mejoro la cosa, y los lunes se veían con cierto optimismo, de otra manera, de otro color desde que él llegó.

Sí, tengo un flechazo por mi profesor de lengua.

Todo el mundo, al imaginar un profesor de lengua, imagina a uno mayor, medio calvo y gruñón. Al menos yo lo imaginaría así, antes de tener el mío, del que estoy flechada.

Perro bueno, ¿quién en su vida no ha tenido algún flechazo por un profesor? Al margen de que sea de lengua. Y si no lo ha tenido, no ha tenido a Edward Cullen.

O como yo le decía en mis pensamientos: El profesor Edward '_Folláme_' Cullen.

Él, más que parecer a un dedicado al magisterio, parecía una obra de arte. No me extrañaría verlo en algún museo sobre estatuas de la época griega. Él era la belleza, él era armonía, él era juventud, él era proporción, él era perfección. Cumplía los requisitos de la escultura de ésa época o del renacimiento, y cualquier escultura debería de estar celosa de él si tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo.

Porque más que un profesor, era un modelo.

No llegaba a la trentena. Como mucho los rozaba, y no se le notaba para nada. Su cabello de color marrón cobrizo brillaba en cualquier lugar, siempre despeinado. Tenía unos grandes ojos de color verde esmeralda, que también resaltaban en su pálida piel. A veces les colocaba unas gafas de montura cuadrada encima, que lo hacía parecer más violable todavía. Una mandíbula cuadrada, masculina, con unos labios rosados y una nariz recta. Lo peor de todo es cuando se dejaba un poco de barba, ahí es que no podía llegar a concentrarme. Algo que lo destacaba -más si eso podía ser posible- era su altura. Medía alrededor de 1'85, y su cuerpo era trabajado. No en exceso, pero si se le podían ver a través de las camisas que llevaba. Malditas camisas...

Lo malo de él es que era muy misterioso, siempre muy serio. Tenia un aura impotente, que te hacía sentir inferior. Me ponía tan nerviosa que mis notas en Lengua estaban bajando, y eso que era la asignatura que mejor se me daba.

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando sacar la obsesión que tenía por él a estas horas de la mañana. Con pereza muy propia de mí, aparté las sábanas que tanto me respaldaban del frío y me levanté de mi cómoda cama. Agarré el uniforme que estaba encima de la silla y comencé a cambiarme.

Otra cosa que odiaba, a parte de los lunes, era el uniforme y tener 17 años. No veía la hora en la que consiguiera la mayoría de edad y fuera a alguna universidad, libre de ponerme lo que quiera todos los días de mi vida y no ésta estúpida ropa.

Me fui al cuarto de baño rápidamente, si no no me daría tiempo. Me cepillé los dientes, me lavé la cara y me apliqué un poco de maquillaje. Desde que había llegado mi profesor tenía la necesidad de arreglarme un poco. Tampoco me maquillaba como una puerta, como si lo hacia Lauren. Sólo un poco, natural, como me había enseñado mi mejor amiga, Alice. Apliqué un poco de delineador y cepillé mi cabello, dejándolo suelto.

Al coger mi mochila, pasé por el espejo y no pude evitar mirarme. La falda no era muy larga, a cuadros de color azul claro y negro que dejaban ver mis piernas blancas. Una camisa de color azul clara, encima un jersey de color negro. Los zapatos de color negro no eran mucho mejor. Mis rizos castaños caían de forma suave por mis hombros, y mis ojos de color marrón -y aburridos- se veían remarcados por el delinador.

Escuché el claxon de un coche. Suspiré.

Alice.

Agarré de la cocina una manzana rápidamente y fui corriendo hasta su coche. Nada más y nada menos que un Porshe amarrillo. A Alice le encantaba llamar la atención. Ella ya llamaba la atención, con su corta estatura, sus grandes ojos azules y su corto cabello negro que marcaba a todas las direcciones. Era un pequeño duende.

"¡Creía que no saldrías nunca!" chilló dramáticamente cuando entré en su coche, con su voz de soprano a la vez que arrancaba el automóvil.

"He sido puntual, Alice," me defendí cuando me ponía el cinturón, mirando el salpicadero de su coche y viendo que era la hora correcta.

"Lo sé, ¡pero es que echo de menos a Jasper!" gimió apretando sus pequeñas manos en el volante y yo rodé los ojos. Probablemente, ella y su novio no habían estado sin verse ni un día.

"Pero si lo vistes ayer," me reí, y ella me sacó la lengua infantilmente y luego siguió con la mirada en la carretera. Hay que decir que conducía como una maniática.

"Pero ya lo echo de menos," hizo puchero, haciendo que sobresaliera ligeramente su labio inferior.

Me reí.

"Seguramente te llamó ayer por la noche," ella asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. No sé como era capaz de hacer eso y conducir a la vez. "¿Ves? Os veis todos los días," dije rodando los ojos.

"Me dirás tú que si fuera por ti no verías todos los días al _señor Cullen_..." intentó decir con voz sexy, a la vez que batía muy rápido sus pestañas. Me carcajeé.

"Por supuesto. Como cualquiera del instituto..."

"Pues también es verdad," se encogió de hombros, "ahora sí, ¡vamos!"

Después de saludar a su novio por unos diez minutos, Jasper, avanzamos un poco por los pasillos los tres juntos, yo al margen intentándoles dar algo de privacidad. En realidad Jasper me caía bien, y pegaba con Alice aún siendo su polo opuesto. Era rubio, alto, musculoso y con ojos claros. Irradiaba paz allí por donde pasaba. La que me caía mal era su hermana, Rosalie. Pero eso era otra historia aparte.

Cuando me separé de Alice para entrar a mi siguiente clase, Historia, un estorbo llamado Mike me paró.

"¿Qué tal el fin de semana, Bella?"

_Bien, sin tener que verte y soportarte todos los días._ Me dije internamente.

"Bastante bien," y _algo aburrido_, "¿y el tuyo?" pregunté, intentando parecer entusiasmada.

Y así es como empezó a contarme con pelos y señales el fin de semana de caza con sus padres. No es que Mike fuera feo; era rubio, ojos claros, musculado; el típico chico de secundaria que juega a fútbol. Pero tenía varios problemas, como el de hablar en exceso e insistir demasiado. Nunca, nunca, aceptaba un no por respuesta.

"¿Vendrás este viernes a La Push, con los demás?" preguntó, sacándome de mi ensoñamiento.

"Eh, no sé, Mike. Ya te diré más adelante," contesté. Le dijera que no ahora o luego, seguiría insistiendo.

Afortunadamente, tocó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la primera hora. Sí, con Mike podías incluso a desear que comenzaran las clases.

"Eso espero," sonrió, dándome un medio abrazo y dejándome en shock. Nunca se acercaba mucho, al menos eso siempre lo había respetado.

Cohibida, miré hacia todos lados. Al final del pasillo, me encontré con los ojos esmeralda que tanto ansiaba ver. Sin embargo, me miraban con algo de odio, pero antes de poder captar algo, entró veloz a su clase.

Algo raro, en fin. No iba a ser perfecto del todo.

Me senté en mi sitio correspondiente y estuve toda la hora intentando atender lo máximo posible a lo que relataba el profesor Jenks. Historia se hacia muy pesada.

Luego fui a mi siguiente clase, Filosofía. Más de lo mismo, sólo que ahora la profesora Evans relataba los pensamientos de hombres que se debían de aburrir mucho en sus casas en ésa época.

Por fin llegó la hora que tanto ansié, Lengua, que era justo antes de volver a casa. Nerviosa, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la aula 2, que era la correspondiente.

Algunos compañeros ya estaban sentados en su sitio. Yo me sentaba en primera fila, al lado de Ángela, pero ésta parecía haber faltado, porque nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna clase. Probablemente estaría enferma.

"Alumnos, sentaos," ordenó una voz aterciopelada, la voz de mis deseos y mis torturas. Edward Cullen entró en la clase, con ese aura que desprendía él, misteriosa y segura. Todo el mundo le tenía algo de miedo. Imponía. Incluso a veces más de una tartamudeábamos. Tenía poder sobre todos, y el aire que le rodeaba lo mostraba.

Al llegar a su asiento, como estaba en primera fila, pude maravillarme con el aroma que desprendía. Seguramente utilizaba una colonia dulzona, pero muy masculina capaz de hacer mojar bragas con sólo olerla. Cerré los ojos por un momento.

"Quién se vaya a dormir en mi clase, está invitado cortésmente a irse," explicó con voz dura, haciendo que abriera los ojos de inmediato.

¿Creía que era capaz de dormirme en sus clases? ¡Ni mucho menos!

Me sonrojé, aún sin saber si era por mí, y no fui capaz de levantar la mirada. Me parecía mucho más interesante ver mi cuaderno abierto con frases sobre la sintaxis, que es lo que estábamos viendo ahora.

"¿Algún voluntario para hacer la oración compuesta que mandé el último día?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, con la vista fija en el parte de alumnos.

"Yo, yo, profesor," chirrió Jessica, sentada bastante filas atrás. Otra que iba detrás de él. En verdad no sabía de que me molestaba. Cualquier persona con la capacidad de visión sentiría cosas por él.

"Adelante, Jessica," animó, alzando las manos y dándole un rotulador para que escribiera en la pizarra.

Ella lo agarró con una risita tonta, ya que estuvo apunto de caérsele. Juro que vi como el señor Cullen intentaba no rodar los ojos, y no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa que oculté todo lo que pude.

Jessica se dedicó a hacer la oración que había mandado de deberes, alzando su falda más de lo aceptable y yo, que estaba justo en frente, estaba intentando por todos los medios no vomitar.

Sentí una risa entre dientes, pero cuando miré hacia el profesor, seguía con su porte serio mirando unos papeles que se encontraban en su mano.

Jessica terminó su oración, y el señor Edward '_Jódeme'_ Cullen le pidió que volviera a su asiento después de corregirla y sacar bastantes errores. La pobre Jessica temblaba como una hoja y corregía como podía. Cuando se fue para su asiento, la vi morderse el labio después de mirarlo. Patético.

"Muy bien, chicos. Comencemos hoy pues, con las oraciones compuestas coordinadas copulativas," anunció, cogiendo el rotulador y escribiendo en la pizarra.

Oh Dios. Comienza la tortura.

Al ser alto no necesitaba auparse nada, pero si que al escribir, la camisa de cuadros azul y negra que llevaba -parecida a los colores del uniforme, de casualidad- se le alzaba un poco, y dejaba entrever una porción de piel desnuda de su musculosa espalda y la camiseta blanca interior. Me mordí el labio e intenté no gemir con todas mis fuerzas, al ver una franja de sus calzoncillos negros. Oí bastantes suspiros por el aula, y sabía que las demás seguramente se encontraban igual. Además, el pantalón negro, algo suelto que llevaba, hacia su culo más apetecible si eso era posible. Menudo mordisco le daba...

De repente, cayó un papel sobre mi mesa. Ponía el nombre de James, así que me mordí el labio y me sonrojé. James y yo, la semana pasada, habíamos disfrutado _mucho _en compañía mutua. Era otro sexo andante. Me acordé cuand-

"¿Está copiando la lección, Isabella?" cuestionó el profesor, haciéndome saltar ligeramente. Pude escuchar algunas risitas. Con miedo, alcé un poco la cabeza, para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo que caía por su frente, al menos un par de mechones. Sus ojos estaban furiosos. Estaba justo en frente de mí.

"No, discúlpeme profesor. Eso voy a hacer," balbuceé, avergonzándome. De manera rápida agarré mi bolígrafo y empecé a escribir la primera línea de la oración.

"Deme el papel, Isabella," ordenó el señor Cullen, que no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba segundos antes.

Agarré el papel con manos temblorosas, alzando la mano para dárselo sin levantar la mirada. Tenía justo en frente su entrepierna, y me mordí el labio por la vergüenza y por el visible bulto que se podía adivinar tras los pantalones. Me escuché gemir bajo. Debía de ser grande.

"Nos pararemos a leerlo luego al final de la clase tú y yo, y decidiremos qué hacer, si le parece bien," explicó, aunque el tono de su voz no daba lugar a dudas mientras se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo.

Sin embargo, quería replicar.

"Pero,"

"Pero nada," me cortó, "ya que ésto es más interesante para usted, el tiempo que tardas en llegar a tu casa lo utilizarás para mi asignatura," zanjó el tema, volviendo a su asiento y mandándonos a hacer las oraciones que había dejado para que copiásemos además de la explicación.

Estaba muerta de miedo y de nervios, no sabía cual sentimiento predominaba más.

El esto de la hora se pasó veloz, mientras yo me mordía el labio y mis piernas temblaban. Además, para añadirle más leña el fuego, las oraciones no me salían, y eso que eran simples -a pesar de ser compuestas, nótese la ironía-, se me daban bien y ya las había estudiado en cursos anteriores.

Sonó el timbre, y con el corazón en un puño por los nervios, aproveché que mis compañeros salían de clase y escribí lo más rápido que pudo en mi móvil un mensaje para Alice. Seguramente me tocaría ir andando, pero no podía hacer más nada.

_Estoy castigada con el profesor Cullen, así que no me esperéis. Luego te cuento. Bella._

"Veo que no aprendes, señorita Swan," murmuró el profesor Cullen, y alcé la mirada para verlo cerrar la puerta con llave. Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi mochila, mirándola algo sorprendida y confundida.

¿Por qué cerraba la clase con llave? ¿A caso pensaba que me iba a escapar o algo?

"¿Por qué ha cerrado la puerta, señor Cullen?" pregunté, intrigada.

"Creo que no está en condiciones para preguntar," chasqueó la lengua, "levántese, Isabella y camine conmigo hasta la pizarra,"

Obedecí, intentando que las piernas no me fallaban mientras me dirigía al centro de la clase. Las ventanas pegaban al exterior, pero al estar en la última planta no se veía otra cosa que fuera bosque y seguramente nadie era capaz de vernos desde aquí.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí, y eso me puso más nerviosa si era posible.

"¿Domina usted las oraciones compuestas?" preguntó, lo bastante cerca de mí para poder olerlo. Era eso o la maldita obsesión que tenía por su olor, así como todo lo que le rodeaba. Estuve por decirle '_al que le gusta dominar es a usted, profesor.'_ pero me mordí la lengua.

Recé por que mi voz no se oyera nerviosa o balbuceara.

"Un poco, señor Cullen," respondí, atrapando mi labio inferior con mis dientes, una manía mía cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Demuéstremelo," mandó, sentándose a mi lado sobre el escritorio.

Me giré hacia a él, para que así me pudiera proporcionar el rotulador para la pizarra. Me permití mirar unos segundos su rostro, y sus grandes ojos quemaban. Tenía una sonrisa de lado, poniéndome más nerviosa y gustándome más. Debería de sonreír más, estaba mas violable que de costumbre.

Estiré mi brazo para llegar hasta su mano y cuando las nuestras hicieron contacto, una corriente de electricidad pasó por mi cuerpo, haciendo que me sobresaltara. A él también le pasó, porque me miró confundido unos segundos, pero después la misma sonrisa que segundos antes se instaló de nuevo en él.

"Venga, Isabella. No tengo todo el día," regañó, cruzándose de brazos. Sus bíceps se enmarcaban más a través de ese gesto, y me mordí el labio más fuerte. Hoy, antes de acabar el día, tendría el labio sangrando a este paso.

Me coloqué en la pizarra, esperando por la oración que me haría analizar. Sin embargo, mi mente estaba bloqueada por la presencia del profesor Cullen a tantos pocos metros de mí, por lo que aparte de costarme respirar, la habitación parecía más pequeña.

"Escribe en la pizarra: '_Estoy húmeda y pienso en mi profesor'."_dijo con voz dura. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

"Isabella, hazlo" ordenó, al ver que no contestaba. Alcé el brazo para escribir la oración, mi mano temblaba. Fui escribiendo poco a poco las palabras, que me salían mal y poco legibles. Tardé una eternidad en escribirla, y más cuando lo sentí justo estaba detrás de mí.

Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Su aliento chocaba en mi oreja, estremeciéndome.

"¿Algún problema con la oración?" preguntó, al ver que no hacía nada. Negué, tímida y nerviosa, con la cabeza. "Contesta, Isabella,"

"No," negué, con voz temblorosa, "ningún problema, profesor."

"Así me gusta," alabó, su aliento erizó mi piel, "es una oración como cualquier otra."

_Tiene razón, Bella_, me dije a mi misma_. Piensa que es una como cualquier otra, y no en su significado. Y sobretodo no pienses en quién está detrás._

Primero comencé analizando los verbos, y después sus sujetos.

"Muy bien," felicitó, colocando sus manos en mis caderas. Al principio me tensé al no esperarlo, pero luego su tacto quemó aunque hubiera de por medio dos capas de ropa. Era la primera vez que tenía tanto contacto con él. "Sigue," alentó.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, por lo que su cuerpo y el mío estaban prácticamente pegados. Su cercanía estaba nublando mi mente y toda la capacidad que tenía para pensar.

Analicé los complementos, y le señalé el nexo de las dos oraciones, lo más rápido que pude. ¡Si era lo más simple del mundo! Él me entorpecía.

"Está correcta," dijo bajo, pero a causa de nuestra cercanía era capaz de escucharlo perfectamente, sin problema alguno, "ahora vayamos con la siguiente, ¿vale?" pese a la pregunta, estaba siendo autoritario.

Asentí.

"Ahora escribe: _'Me quitará la ropa y me follará como un animal',"_ susurró en mi oreja. Una corriente de placer pasó por mi cuerpo, terminando en mi espina dorsal. Sus palabras me mojaron al instante. Su voz. Sus palabras. Su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. Era demasiado.

Escribí, mucho más nerviosa que la vez anterior. No ayudaba que, además del significado de la oración, él empezara a acariciar mis costados. Sus manos, de forma suave, pasaban por ambos lados de mi cuerpo, dejando una sensación de hormigueo y deseo que no había experimentado antes.

No era virgen, pero con el profesor Cullen me sentía así. Me sentía pequeña, indefensa, nerviosa y a la vez más excitada que en toda mi vida. Nunca me había sentido así.

"¿Cuáles son los verbos, señorita?" cuestionó una vez que había terminado de escribirla. Tragué, intentando que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible.

"'Quitará' y 'follará', señor Cullen," mi voz se tambaleó, sobretodo al decir 'follará'. Él podía sentir mi nerviosismo, y sus caricias no paraban, sino que ahora estaban más cerca de mis pechos, que estaban rogando por su tacto. Las demás partes de mi cuerpo se sentían envidiosas de las partes que estaban siendo acariciadas por él. No las culpaba.

"Correcto," susurró, su voz sonaba ronca y alegre, poniéndome al límite, "¿y los sujetos?"

"Están omitidos, señor," él dio un apretón a mi cintura, como de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, "serían 'él'".

"Exacto," dijo con voz rasposa, "¿el profesor, quizás?" rió. Su risa hizo vibrar mi cuerpo de forma placentera.

"Quizás," dije nerviosa. Pasó su nariz por mi cuello, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y me mordiera el labio. ¿Qué pretendía mi profesor? ¡Era su alumna!  
>Pero bien que no me quejaba. Se sentía como el puto cielo.<p>

Me mordí el labio para no intentar gemir cuando su respiración rozó mi clavícula. Con dos gestos ya me tenía peor que me había tenido cualquier hombre. Era una masa de arcilla a sus pies con dos caricias. Sus manos subieron, estando peligrosamente cerca de mis pechos. Quizás unos centímetros y...

"¿Los complementos, señorita?" interrumpió mis pensamientos, atrayéndome más a él. Su cadera quedó pegada a mi trasero, y pude sentir su polla contra mi trasero. Jadeé. Era bastante grande, más grande de lo que podía haber imaginado las veces que me había quedado mirando o imaginando, y más grande de con las que había estado.

Me sentía con fiebre, debería de estar mala. La calentura que sentía mi cuerpo no era normal, y su tacto hacía que hirviera mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir en llamas. Pero a la vez mi cuerpo lo rogaba, pese a que no me aliviara.

Se los señalé, no viéndome capaz de hablar. Su cadera chocó contra mi trasero, embistiendo y haciendo que la sintiera entera, toda su plenitud. No pude evitar gemir bajito, y lo oí gruñir, mojándome todavía más si era posible y su apriete se hizo más fuerte. Sus manos estaban muy cerca de rozar mis pechos, mis pezones ya estaban duros al imaginarme sus manos en ellos. Volví a gemir de la misma forma, y sus caderas volvieron a chocar, haciendo que el placer me avasallara y mi sexo rogara por atención empapándose. Rozó mis pezones, una leve caricia, y gemí ardiendo.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, señorita Swan," murmuró separándose de mí. Casi me puse a lloriquear cuando se apartó, pero eso me hizo pensar con un poco más de claridad, aunque no podría hacerlo del todo hasta que él no estuviera fuera de mi vista.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse a su escritorio, buscando su maleta para sacar algo. Miré hacia él, nerviosa y no sabiendo que tenía que hacer ahora. ¿Me tenía que marchar?

Si era así, necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Lo que sentía iba más allá de la calentura, era necesidad. Me había dejado en llamas.

"Puede sentarse en la mesa, mismo," dijo señalando a su escritorio sin levantar la vista de unos papeles, como si no hubiera pasado nada, tan tranquilo como siempre" necesito hablar con usted unos momentos antes," si no fuera por la tienda de campaña que había en sus pantalones y estaban haciendo que me mojara, me creía que había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Asentí, acercándome hasta éste. Hablando de necesidad...

Me aupé para sentarme sobre la mesa, cruzando las piernas en el proceso. Se acercó a mí segundos después, colocándose bastante cerca de entre mis piernas. Tenía unos papeles en sus manos.

Levantó su mirada a mí. Sus profundos ojos verdes me miraban intensos, más vivos que nunca y a la vez transmitiéndome un montón de sentimientos. Esos ojos eran capaz de hacer lo que sea, de someter a la voluntad a alguien, de volverte loco. Loca en este caso.

"Isabella, sinceramente," comenzó, sin despagar la vista de mí. La bajó a los folios, y luego volvieron a mí, desviándose unos momentos a mis labios y haciéndolos hormiguar, "tu nota no es la mejor,"

Pese a que era una mala noticia, no me sentía para nada triste. Mi mente se sentía eclipasada por él.

"Lo sé, pero..."

"Se que quieres nota alta," me interrumpió, con la voz igual de ronca que antes. Parecía que sus ojos se desviaban a veces por partes de mi cuerpo, como mis piernas o mis pechos. A lo mejor, de lo caliente que estaba, estaba alucinando, "pero aunque se que eres capaz, no sé porque en mi asignatura no sacas las mismas notas que en las demás, y no te saldría la nota tan alta para la universidad. Quiero saber por qué," ordenó, dejando los papeles a un lado de la mesa y colocando las manos en mis rodillas. Era algo normal -aunque no en una alumna y un profesor- pero un gesto como ese me derretía por dentro, y dificultaba mi respiración.

¿Cómo le explicaba que él era el culpable? ¿Cómo decirle que me ponía nerviosa?

"No sé porqué," mentí a medias, desviándole la mirada, "yo lo intento, pero me pongo nerviosa."

"De eso también quería hablar," apretó su manos en mis rodillas, trazando caricias por mis muslos y provocando escalofríos, "de tu actitud en clase," frunció los labios, disgustado. Labios que me daban ganas de mordelos y...

Espera. ¿Qué actitud?

"¿Qué actitud?" repliqué, nerviosa. Mi respiración no era muy normal, sus manos en mis muslos provocaban descargas y no hacían que me centrara como debía de hacerlo. Además, su cuerpo estaba muy cerca.

"Como te comportas con tus _compañeros_," escupió esa palabra, chasqueando la lengua, "no me parece muy apropiado." sus manos subieron un poco la falta al ascender sus manos, y tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no echar la cabeza hacía atrás y gemir.

"Creo que actúo apropiadamente frente mis compañeros," rebatí como pude, aferrándome a la mesa para no caerme o apoyarme en sus amplios hombros.

Negó con la cabeza, mirándome divertido. Si no fuera porque estaba sentado, mis bragas se habrían caído al suelo hace rato. Sus manos pararon en mis muslos.

"He visto como se ha comportado con el joven Newton varios días," aguanté la arcada que me iba a salir por culpa de Mike, "y sin hablar de la nota que hemos recibido," murmuró, mostrando el desacuerdo en su mirada. "Miremos que contenía, por cierto,"

Acto seguido, sacó el papel de antes del pantalón. Entrecerró los ojos al ver el nombre.

"Así que, ¿James?"

Asentí despacio. Espero que hubiera sido suave con lo que sea que hubiera dicho.

"A ver, dice: _Bella, la pasé realmente bien el viernes. Te echo de menos, sobre todo esa boca y ese coño. Esa dulce boca que hacía esas cosas que tan bien sabe hacer. ¿Repetimos el viernes?_" imitó con su voz, con un matiz más ronco. Pude ver como apretaba con fuerza el papel, su mirada se encrespó. "¿No le parece ésta una actitud que no debería de consentir en clase?" replicó mirándome intensamente.

Yo me encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa. Me mordí el labio. No sabía que contestar.

"Y-yo," balbuceé, atropellándome con mis propias palabras, "yo no sabía. Lo siento, profesor," agaché la mirada, encontrándome con la situación más vergonzosa de mi vida. ¡Mi profesor, y más concretamente Edward Cullen, había leído lo que había hecho con James! ¿Puedo tener más mala suerte?

"Alza la mirada cuando hablamos," ordenó, colocando una de las manos que estaban en mis piernas y las puso en mi mentón para alzarlo. Obedecí, avergonzada todavía, chocando con esas esmeraldas que me volvían loca y me ponían nerviosa.

"Así que una boca muy dulce," repitió lo que antes había leído, mirando mis labios fijamente, los cuales empezaron a hormiguar al ser observados. "Tendría que probar a ver si él está en lo cierto, ¿no?" preguntó, sin despegar la mirada.

"¿Qué?" murmuré, preocupada por lo que había dicho. ¿Qué estaba tramando el Profesor Cullen? ¿Acaso él quería...?

Me mordí el inferior, mirando a los suyos por culpa de la diferencia de altura. Eran llenos, pero lo justos, y estaban entreabiertos mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

"Ya que usted prefiere pasar el tiempo con gente como James utilizando su boca, quiero probar si usted es tan buena como para no pensar en mis frases," explicó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con un tono de voz que no daba oportunidad a las replicas.

"Se mi zorra, Isabella," exigió, acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Mi respiración se enganchó y mi mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? El calor que había sentido hace unos momentos no era para nada comparado con el que sentía en esos momentos.

"Es una orden. Se mi zorra, Isabella. A lo mejor, si veo lo buena que es, su nota mejorará a causa de sus clases extra," sonrió de lado, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa, pero sus ojos no aceptaban un no por respuesta.

"Soy su alumna", intenté excusarme, aunque mi cuerpo era el primero que quería. Sentía el ardor de mis pechos y de mi sexo, latiendo por él.

"Lo sé. Por eso mismo, vas a hacer lo que yo diga," demandó, alejándose un poco de mí.

"Enséñame lo que sabes hacer, Swan," mandó, mirándome intensamente, "chúpamela,"

Una corriente de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Aturtida, me bajé de la mesa dispuesta a complacerle. Y por más que quisiera negarlo, complacerme a mí misma. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, quemándome.

"Arródillate y muéstrame lo que hace esa deliciosa boquita tuya" mandó, ronco.

Me agaché, colocando mis rodillas en el frío suelo y quedándome a la altura de su cintura, quizás un poco más baja. Me mordí el labio al ver lo que se encontraba en frente de mí; su miembro más que dispuesto, apretando en los pantalones. Desabroché su pantalón y bajé la cremallera, haciendo que sus pantalones cayeran y se quedaran un poco más bajo de sus caderas y revelaran sus calzoncillos negros, los cuales apresaban su polla y me impedían su visión.

"Venga, Isabella. No puedo esperar a sentir tu boquita alrededor de mi polla, así que hazlo ya," demandó. "¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, maestro" contesté, y lo escuché gruñir a la vez que me miraba complacido. Éso me excitó más, y con los nervios que no se iban de mí, acerqué mi mano hacia su miembro y lo apreté por encima de los calzoncillos. Gimió, y pude sentir como se hacía más dura a la vez que yo me ponía más dura al escucharlo gemir. Era el sonido más sensual y sexual del mundo. ¿Cómo todo eso podía caber dentro de mí?

"Isabella..." advirtió, por lo que de un rápido movimiento saqué su polla de la prisión que eran sus bóxers.

Me quedé en shock al contemplarla. Era bastante dura y gruesa, y no pude nada más que tragarme un gemido de placer y morderme el labio. Rocé la vena que se marcaba haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, gruñendo y haciendo que un latigazo de placer fuera directo a mi vientre bajo. Su punta estaba manchada por culpa del líquido pre-seminal que estaba ahí, y no pude evitar pasar la lengua por los labios a saber lo que iba a probar en breves.

"Hazlo ya," dijo con voz dura, "hazlo o sufrirás las consecuencias,"

A pesar de la advertencia, que más que miedo me dio ganas de portarme peor por la excitación que me provocó, en un movimiento rápido le di una lamida a su glande, llevándome conmigo el líquido que se encontraba allí y gimiendo de placer al probarlo y al escucharlo gemir. Rodeé su glande con mi boca y lo succioné despacio, no iba a ser capaz de caber entero en mi boca por culpa de su gran dimensión.

"Muy buena boca, sin duda," murmuró entre jadeos que intentaba controlar, "mírame," ordenó, y al segundo alcé la mirada avergonzada. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y destilaban puro deseo. "Quiero que me mires mientras me pruebas. Quiero follarte la boca," gruñó. "Contesta,"  
>Me saqué un momento su miembro de la boca.<p>

"Sí, maestro," respondí de nuevo acercándomela. Colocó una mano encima de mi cabeza, recogiendo un poco mi pelo.

"Métetela en la boca, Isabella. Todo lo que te quepa," obedecí, relajando la garganta y metiendo en mi boca todo lo que era posible. Sin embargo, sobraban algunos centímetros, así que sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos agarré la parte descubierta con una mano, la cual no era capaz de rodearséla del todo. Pasé mi lengua en círculos por toda su longitud, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por unos momentos.

"Muy bien", alabó, gruñendo. Seguro que yo tenía una piscina ahí abajo. Mi sexo rogaba por ser atendido y estaba preocupada de acabar con una combustión espontánea. Su mano en mi pelo guió los movimientos que él quería, por lo que sacaba su miembro casi del todo y lo metía todo lo que podía.

Su sabor no era para nada desagradable, al contrario, su olor parecía estar concentrado ahí. Su miembro palpitaba en mi boca y rocé mis dientes suavemente por su piel, haciéndole sisear y que se apretara su agarre en mi pelo, tirando un poco. Aunque fue un poco rudo, me gustó y una corriente atravesó mi cuerpo. Masturbaba todo lo que no podía atender con mis labios, y en un arranqué de valentía, amasé sus testículos haciéndolo gemir y rodar los ojos. Sus caderas se empezaron a mover por si solas, embistiendo contra mi boca y pidiéndome más, así que lamí con más ímpetu, como si se tratase de un caramelo.

"Mi zorra, me encanta como me comes la polla," murmuró, sin despegar la mirada de mí. Qué hablara sucio sólo me ponía más y más. "¿Te gusta mamármela, verdad?" asentí con la cabeza, succionando su glande. "Así es, pequeña. Me falta poco, tu boca es demasiado caliente y pequeña," gimió, volviendo con el ritmo de su mano en mi pelo. No sabía quién estaba disfrutando más, si él o yo.

¡Estaba con el profesor Fóllame Cullen! No podía creérmelo ni yo. Aceleró los movimientos, y yo obedecí, entregándome por completo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero eso lo hacía más excitante y no me podía negar a él. Me daba igual ser su zorrita. Al contrario, quería serlo sólo yo.

"Estoy cerca, pequeña. Te vas a tragar todo, ¿verdad?" preguntó, aunque más bien era una orden. Asentí, gimiendo a la vez que él y succionando aún más fuerte. Me había hecho adicta a su sabor en unos pocos momentos.

"Eres mía y ésto sólo me lo haces a mí, ¿Comprendes?" asentí sin dejar los movimientos y sentí como palpitaba y se ponía más dura aún, por lo que era cuestión de segundos.

"Trágatelo todo, mi pequeña zorra," dijo entrecortadamente, apretando el agarre de mi pelo. Aceleré mis movimientos, viendo su cara distorsionada por el placer. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, su boca abierta y sus ojos nublados de deseo. Sentí como su líquido pasaba por mi garganta en chorros y empecé a tragármelo todo, maravillándome con su sabor mientras él seguía embistiendo un par de veces más y cerró los ojos en el último momento, como si no se hubiera querido perder ningún detalle.

Se separó un poco de mí, diciéndome en silencio que me levantara. Así lo hice, quedándome frente a él, intentando respirar con normalidad.

"¿Te ha gustado chuparmela?" preguntó, alzando mi barbilla, "¿ha sido la mejor polla que has probado? Contesta," ordenó, sus grandes ojos intimidándome.

"Sí, profesor," susurré con voz pequeña. ¿Qué si había sido la mejor? Eso era poco. Nunca había disfrutado más. ¡Mi sueño erótico se estaba cumpliendo, por Dios!

"Estás húmeda, ¿verdad? Joder Isabella, puedo olerte," cerró sus ojos e inspiró, comos si se estuviera preparando para atacarme. Mis piernas temblaron. "Pero antes..." dejó la frase inconclusa, a la vez que su mano ascendía por mi rostro.

"Tenía razón James, tienes una boca espectacular," murmuró, pasando sus dedos por mis labios a la vez que me quemaba con la mirada. No parecía haberle gustado mi actuación con James. ¡Pero no éramos nada!. "Creo que antes de probar tu coñito, te mereces un castigo," dijo unos momentos después.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" murmuré atropelladamente. Al segundo me arrepentí por su dura mirada.

"Desperdicias el tiempo practicándole sexo oral a alumnos cuando tendrías que estar estudiando mi asignatura," escupió, "eso se merece un castigo. Además, te dije que eres mi zorra, ¿recuerdas? Sólo me puedes hacer eso a mí,"su mano alzó mi mentón, para que mi mirada no se desviara, "¿queda claro?"

"Sí, señor," dije bajo, viendo como se ensanchaba su sonrisa.

"Ahora, colócate recostada sobre la mesa," asentí, haciendo como podía que mis piernas respondieran y alejándome unos pasos de él,colocándome en su escritorio. Mi mejilla rozaba con la fría madera. Sabía que mi culo ahora mismo se notaría más, y que se había quedado mirando y por eso tardaba, y me ponía nerviosa.

"Me encanta tu culo," alabó, acercándose con pasos felinos por lo que pude ver de reojo. Sentí su dureza chocar contra mi trasero, y me mordí el labio gimiendo por la sensación. En un tiempo récord, su miembro estaba volviendo a ponerse duro. ¡Increíble!

"No te va a doler," aseguró, alzando mi falta hasta mi cintura, dejándome expuesta tan sólo con unas pequeñas bragas de color azul. Sentí su respiración más densa. "Eres lo más deseable que he visto, has mojado las braguitas, Isabella. ¿Tan cachonda estás?" murmuró dejándo un beso en mi baja espalda, un latigazo de placer cruzó mi espina dorsal.

Me sobresalté al sentir sus manos al filo de mis braguitas, y más cuando de un pequeño tirón las arrancó y me dejó totalmente expuesta.

"Así mucho mejor," dijo con voz ronca, "debería estar prohibido que utilizaras ropa interior. El culo y el coñito tan bueno que tienes no debería de estar escondido a mis ojos," sus manos rozaron las mejillas de mi trasero, alabándolas y entreabriéndolas un poco. Estaba más excitada que en toda mi vida y tenía la piel de gallina.

"Me muero por follarte," confesó, y al segundo sentí como le dio una cachetada a una mejilla de mi trasero. Dolió un poco, pero sorprendentemente me encontré gimiendo tras el placer que sentí en ello. "Así sabrás quién es tu dueño," gruñó, colocando otra en la otra mejilla. Volví a pegar un gritito, mi humedad debía de correr por los muslos. La siguiente fue muy cerca de mis pliegues, por lo que gemí más alto. Seguramente estaría mojando la mesa, y en otra circunstancia, me habría muerto de vergüenza. "Y ésta por estar disfrutando del castigo," una cuarta cachetada sentí, pero ésta vez justo en mi sexo, y gemí muy fuerte su nombre. Sentí como embistió contra mí, seguramente inconscientemente, y su sexo rozó mis pliegues, haciéndonos gemir a ambos.

"Ya es suficiente castigo, ¿no crees?" asentí con la cabeza, todavía aturdida. Mis piernas estaban temblando de las sensaciones. Acariciaba suavemente mi trasero, tratándolo de aliviar algo porque seguramente me lo habría dejado un poco rosa.

Justo en el momento en el que me iba a levantar, sentí algo húmedo sobre mi sexo. Gemí alto, estremeciéndome por el placer.

"Tienes el coñito tan dulce..." susurró, pasando mis dedos por mis pliegues y haciendo que su tacto ardiera. Yo jadeaba por un par de caricias. Los abrió, dejando a su vista mi clítoris, el cual debía de estar bastante hinchado por la tortura que llevaba sufriendo todo el tiempo. Sus largos dedos lo rozaron lentamente en círculos, mojándome aún más y haciéndome gemir como una perra en celo.

"Estás tan húmeda, Isabella. Tan malditamente húmeda... ¿Es por mí, verdad?" cuestionó, soplando sobre mi sexo. Mis caderas se movieron solas, buscando más alivio.

"Sí," jadeé, "por favor..."

"¿Por favor qué, Isabella? ¿Quieres que te lama? ¿Quieres que te lo chupe?" torturó, sentía su aliento cerca de mi centro. Lo quería a él, lo quería ya. Quería su jodida lengua...

"Sí, todo," jadeé como pude, "por favor, profesor..."

Mis ruegos fueron escuchados y al segundo sentí como su húmeda lengua en mí clítoris. Un choqué de placer me atravesó, provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y me mareara. Era como una descarga. Empezó a lamer mis pliegues, suavemente, de manera desquiciante. Puso sus manos en mis caderas ya que se movían solas, pidiendo más rapidez, más profundidad, más todo.

"Edward," gemí, y me dio una cachetada de nuevo en la mejilla izquierda sin que su lengua parara de rozar mis labios. Jadeé más fuerte, dándome cuenta de mi error. ¿Cómo podía mover la lengua así de bien? ¿Cómo sabía los lugares concretos que tenía que lamer?

"Señor Cullen," gemí, sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris, y mis caderas se movieron buscando más fricción.

"Eso está mejor," gruñó, alzando un poco mis caderas. Sentí su lengua cerca de mi entrada y eso fue el detonante. Estaba muy cerca. Chillé cuando un dedo suyo estuvo en mi interior, y mis paredes lo apretaron para no dejarlo escapar. Escuché su respiración más errática.

"Joder, estás tan estrecha... No puedo esperar a metértela. Estás deseosa tú también, ¿verdad? Mira como tu coñito me aprieta..." No respondí, tan sólo me dediqué a gemir y jadear mientras él me lamía y a la vez movía su dedo. Introdujo otro, llevándome al borde y empecé a ver de color negro todo mi alrededor, supongo de la fuerza con la que estaba cerrando los ojos, pero estaba en un nivel de excitación tal que me sentía más allá de mi cuerpo. Me estaba convulsionando para el orgasmo, estaba tan cerca... Con un par de movimientos de su lengua y de sus dedos llegaría.

Justo en ese momento, paró. ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser verdad! Estaba a punto de quejarme, aún sabiendo que eso traería problemas, pero él se adelantó.

¡Y vaya que si se adelantó! Chillé de placer cuando de repente embistió, metiéndomela de una emboscada. Si no estuviera tan mojada como lo estaba, con lo grande que era, sabía que me hubiera dolido. Pero sólo sentía el placer, el placer más puro sintiendo toda su longitud contra mí. Me sentía llena, y mis paredes lo apretaron aún más, no queriendo que saliera nunca.

"No podía aguantar más," jadeó en mi oído. Cogió un puñado de mi cabello y me alzó un poco, por lo que nuestros cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados. "Además, veía que ibas a replicar. Y no creo que quieras más castigos," succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome jadear de nuevo y que mis caderas se reunieran a su encuentro. Gemimos. "Shh, quieta. Yo soy quién te follo,"

Empezó con un ritmo rápido, desquiciante, del que no me podía acostumbrar y que me volvía loca. Su miembro salía por completo de mí, y luego volvía a entrar, haciendo que mis paredes lo apresaran con fuerza para que no volviera a salir. Oía sus gemidos roncos en mi oído, excitándome aún más. El escritorio chocaba por nuestros movimientos, y yo no paraba de gemir como loca. Nuestros cuerpos eran el único sonido que se oía aparte de nuestros gemidos.

"Estás tan jodidamente estrecha... Te encanta ser follada por mí, mi zorra. No puedes negarlo," negué con la cabeza, y él tiró un poco más de mi pelo por lo que mi cabeza quedó pegada a su hombro, sentí el dolor y el placer por partes iguales. La otra mano, la que estaba en mi cadera, subió hasta mis pechos y empezó a amasarlos a través del jersey. Aún así, su tacto lo sentía por completo, mis pezones estaban duros y me volvía loca igual. Era demasiado para mí.

Su boca empezó a trazar un camino a lo largo de mi cuello, lamiendo, besando y chupando lo que encontraba a su paso. Era arcilla en sus manos. Si no fuera por la mano en mi cabello y la otra en mis pechos, habría caído al suelo. Sentí sus dientes rozar la sensible piel de mi cuello, y me mordió, haciéndome chillar. Sus movimientos se hicieron aún más rápidos. No podía mantener el control.

"Corréte, pequeña. Vente para mí. Apriétame, absorbe mi polla," jadeó en mi oído, levantando un poco mi pierna y dándole a otro nuevo ángulo. Ángulo que me llevó al cielo y me hizo ver estrellitas de colores. El orgasmo llegó a mí de forma brutal, llevándome casi a la inconsciencia. Mis paredes estrecharon con fuerza su polla, mientras los últimos latigazos del clímax llegaban. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, prolongándome el placer.

Antes de llegar a recuperarme si quiera, me había puesto en frente de él. Me encontraba sentada en el escritorio, con él entre mis piernas, y volvió a entrar en mí haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí, me quedé maravillada.

Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, y algunos mechones cobrizos estaban húmedos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada con fuerza, sus ojos entrecerrados, y sus labios más deseables de lo que habían estado en toda su vida. Sus manos estaban a cada lado del escritorio.

"Me vuelves loco," confesó con voz ronca, antes de estrellar sus labios con los míos. Sus labios eran suaves, gruesos, el pasaje para llegar al paraíso. Nos sumamos a un baile apasionado, a la vez que la parte baja de nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás. Utilizaba sus manos en la mesa para poder pronunciar más los movimientos, y lo podía sentir por completo. Su lengua exigió permiso para entrar en mi boca y se la condecí, aunque no tenía más opción tampoco. Exploramos nuestras bocas, íncluso nuestros dientes, mientras sus caderas chocaban con las suyas en busca de fricción.

Seguía estando putamente duro, no sabía como podía aguantar tanto. Sin permiso, coloqué mis manos en su cabello, acariciando y tirando de él. Eso le hizo separarse de mi boca por unos momentos y gemir echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era la viva imagen del pecado.

"¿Te gusta que te folle?" asentí con la cabeza tímidamente, mordiéndome el labio.

La inocencia que vio lo debió de volver loco, porque estrelló sus caderas con fuerza contra las mías, haciendo que su polla entrara por completo en mí.Gemí fuerte, y empezó a subir mi camisa y jersey para dejar a la vista mis pechos, sin sujetador. Los apretó y pellizcó, y en un momento rápido se metió uno en la boca succionándolo fuerte. Apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo la postura más íntima y estando en contacto con él todo lo que podía. Cambió de pecho, y yo sentía todo mi cuerpo arder por el placer. Miré hacia abajo, viendo como jugaba con mis pechos, y tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás por la erótica visión. Mi humedad corría por mis piernas, y sabía que también lo estaban mojando a él. Mis paredes lo apretaban más.

"Vas a tener que quedarte más lecciones aquí," jadeó, "así conseguirás la nota que quieras. Aquí se que me prestas atención a mí. Además, tú coñito..." dijo separándose de mis pechos. Acercó de nuevo sus labios, y volvimos a besarnos. Su miembro palpitaba, y sabía que no le quedaba nada, a mí tampoco. "Tú coñito me vuelve loco, tan estrecho, la forma en la que estrangula mi polla, lo mojado que está..."

Bajó su mano a mi nudo de nervios y empezó a frotarlo con fuerza, acabando por completo conmigo. Su boca, sus manos, su miembro, sus jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos... Era el erotismo en su nivel más alto.

"Vente conmigo," gruñó, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras yo jadeaba,"quiero que te vengas mientras me corro dentro de ti, porque eres mía," ordenó, succionando mis labios. No pude más y exploté, gritando su nombre aunque fuera una desobedencia. Sus emboscadas seguían, y lo sentí gritar el mío. Llegué al nirvana, y sentí mi cuerpo fuera de mi alma, como si hubiera sido partida en dos, como si me hubiera elevado de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, aferrándome a él para no caerme. Sentía a lo lejos como él seguía embistiendo más lento, llenándome de él con su semen, su esencia dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio, jadeando. Cuando me recuperé un poco abrí los ojos, encontrándose con los míos. Varias sensaciones pasaron por ambos. Los suyos eran de un esmeralda intenso más relajados. Dejó un último beso en mi boca y se separó de mí, abrochándose los pantalones.

"Creo que me tengo que ir contigo. Alice se ha ido y no tengo nadie quien me lleve," le expliqué, todavía agitada.

"Está bien, ve para el Volvo. Esta noche nos vemos en la cena, ¿no?" cuestionó, alzando la ceja mientras me colocaba bien la falda y la parte de arriba. Costaba un poco, ya que aún mi cuerpo se sacudía tras los últimos espasmos.

"Por supuesto," escupí, sarcástica, "en casa de mi querida prima Tanya,"

Un detalle que se me había olvidado mencionar, o que quería olvidar: Mi profesor de lengua era el prometido de mi prima hermana, Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>  
><strong>Bueno, aquí estoy para participar en el concurso de Lady_Alizee, Polla-ward. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Me pareció buena idea participar y bueno, aquí estoy :). Gracia Lady_Alizee por crear concursos así *-*<strong>

**A las chicas que me siguen en 'Starlight' quiero pedirle disculpas por la tardanza. Le prometí a Lady_Alizee concursar, quería hacerlo y el último día es el 7, por lo que me tenía que centrar en eso. ¡Seguiré prongo!**

**Una vez más, gracias. ¡Besos!**


	2. Concurso

**¡Hola!**

Primero de todo,** muchas gracias por el apoyo que habéis dado y por haberme leído.**

**B**ueno, he escrito ésta nota porque quiero informaros de que las **votaciones** del concurso** 'Polla-ward'** han **comenzado** ya, y **les quería pedir a las perssonas que les haya gustado este OS, que votaran si pudieran, por favor *-*. Muchas gracias de antemano**, incluso aunque no voten y hayan leído ésto. El enlace es el siguiente:

**http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u /3284735/ Polla_ward**

**Muchísimas gracias *_***

A las que habéis pedido **continuación**, puede que la siga después del concurso, cuando termine '_Starlight'_ (la cual voy a subir el siguiente en nada que termine lo que me queda -terminar el capitulo más bien- y responda los reviews que me mandáis, que no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen).

**Espero que os haya gustado el OS y si ha sido así que hayáis votado**. Gracias de nuevo :) Para mi es un placer compartir mi tiempo en algo que me gusta y que me apoyáis como lo hacéis...

No me enrrollo más xD. Gracias de nuevo, y también a las que me habéis deseado suerte *-*

**¡Besos!**


End file.
